Firey
On-Screen Appearance Running Up Firey runs to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Emergency Button Firey fires a laser from an emergency button. To prevent spamming, Firey has a laser counter next to his HUD. Only 3 lasers at a time. You cannot shoot anymore lasers. Lasers come back after you are KO'ed. Charge it, as the laser hits the opponent, they will be instantly KO'ed. Unfortunately, Charging this attack will use all of the lasers, so be careful. Side B - Frisbee Throw Firey throws a frisbee. Only one frisbee at a time. Occasionally, 3 things will occasionally happen: 1. He will throw a saw at an oppponent, which is very fast and does not stop until the opponent is KO'ed. 2. Tennis Ball will throw the frisbee for Firey. However though, it is weak and gives 3% damage to an opponent. When it hits something or if it hits nothing, the frisbee will drop, and that frisbee becomes a throwable item. 3. He will throw the frisbee with his tongue which sticks to the opponent's hands. For 15 seconds, They cannot pick up items and their attacks are disabled. Up B - Return of the Hand Glider Firey flies with Snowball's hand glider. Just a simple recovery move, but it can pick up people, items,and even the Smash Ball! Down B - Lavafall Firey summons a lavafall. It can be a flame trap to block enemies. If placed were an opponent is, They will be trapped inside until it dissapears. It can also be removed with a water attack. Firey can pass through it though, and it will heal Firey if he stays there. Final Smash- LEEEAAK!!! Firey graps an opponent, slaps them,giving them 27% damage, lauching them into the air, then hops on a boat. The boat then springs a leak, which Firey screams, "LEEEAAK!!" The opponent then lands on the leak, then a fish bites them, causing the opponent +1 extra damage. Then they are launched in the air again, and then lands on a sea monster's mouth, KOing them. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: WAAAUUGH!! KO Sound 2: Oh No! Star Ko Sound: (Scream) Screen Ko Sound: Hey! Taunts Up Taunt: You're worthless! Side Taunt: Sometimes maybe you should just calm down. Down Taunt: (Chews) That's weird, do I taste peanut butter? Victory Options+Failure/Clap Option 1: (Screams) Option 2: Ha ha! Stinks to you not to have a Win Token yet! (Shows off his Win Token) Option 3: Well, If you're happy, then I'm happy as well! Option 4: (Against Coiny) Coiny, you're so dumb! Lose/Clap: (Stands with an awkward pose A.K.A: Trying to slap Coiny in Lofty) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Firey is a male contestant, and the winner and main protagonist of BFDI. However, he technically didn't win because Leafy purchased Dream Island. His arch enemy is Coiny, and usually Firey and Coiny's arguments cause a distraction from the challenges. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons, and even has a rain shelter ready when faced with rain, as shown in Episode 3. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and has voted for Ice Cube based on that reason alone. He is most likely enemies with any contestant that is composed out of water or frozen water, such as Teardrop, Snowball, and Ice Cube. Besides having aquaphobia (fear of water), he apparently has acrophobia (fear of heights), as shown in Episode 9. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Slap *Dash Attack - Unicycle *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - Stomps on the opponent *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Throws a burning bowling ball downwards Throws *Grab - Sits down while grabbing with two hands *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Raises his hands up *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros *Firey will be safe over fire. Cons *If he is attacked by water, he will die. Symbol Battle For Dream Island Logo Victory Music Battle For Dream Island Intro Theme Song Season 1 Kirby Hat Firey's Flames Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "Yeah! You made a good choice!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer "FIREY! FIREY! FIREY!" Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Cake Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Orange Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Lawl Island Category:Jerk Category:Loveable Jerk Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters that Can't Swim Category:YouTube Category:Objects Category:Non-Human Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Unhuman Category:Cartoon characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Prince Stingy and the Equestria Girls Characters Category:Lawl Island Video Movesets Category:Micheal Huang Voiced Category:The Serena Show Category:Smash Bros Lawl Revolutionary